This invention relates to shims used in construction projects and, more particularly, to snappable shims.
In building construction, both commercial and residential, a wall is typically constructed with openings provided for doors and windows. In commercial construction, the walls are often poured concrete. In residential construction, the walls are typically wood frame. As is apparent, either type of material may be used in either type of construction.
Doors and windows are manufactured off site to specifications. As such, a door or window will fit a specific sized opening. The wall openings are generally larger than the door or window frame nominal size. This ensures that the window will fit and provides room to allow for leveling of the window or door.
When installing the window or door, the frame is typically inserted into the wall opening. Thereafter, shims are used to position the window or door frame in a desired, level position. To work effectively; these shims must provide for different spacing at different points around the periphery of the frame. One conventional type of shim is in the form of a wedge. A pair of shims are stacked together, with the wide ends opposite one another. As a result, moving the shim wide ends toward or away from one another, increases or decreases, respectively, the spacing provided by the stacked shims. One problem with such shims is that in vertical gaps the shims must be held in place during installation. With wood frame construction, these wedge shims, which are typically also wood, are held in place by hammering a nail through the frame and into the shims.
In the precast/prestress construction industry, shim assembly packs are often provided for selected spacing,typically {fraction (11/16)}th inch. These packs are usually made up of three xc2xc inch, two xe2x85x9 inch and one {fraction (1/16)} inch shim pieces held together with a rubber band. Thus, the selection of individual shim pieces provide a range of {fraction (1/16)} inch to {fraction (11/16)} inch. The individual shim pieces consist of a square plastic plate. However, the use of the rubber bank adds thickness to the shim pieces. Moreover, should the rubber band break or become stretched over time, it may not hold the shim pieces together properly.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a snappable shim assembly.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a shim assembly comprising a first shim piece having a generally planar body and plurality of spaced apart projections extending upwardly therefrom. A second shim piece has a generally planar body and a plurality of spaced recesses. The recesses are slightly larger than the projections and spaced apart similar to the spacing of the projections to receive the projections and maintain the first and second shim pieces in an assembled condition.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, each of the first and second shim piece planar bodies defines generally square shaped areas having first and second pins extending upwardly from the respective planar body at one set of diagonally opposite corners and bores in the planar body in another set of diagonally opposite corners. The bores may be through bores.
It is a feature of the invention that one of the first and second shim pieces includes an edge notch to facilitate separation off the first and second shim pieces.
In accordance with, another aspect of the invention, the projections comprise dovetails and the recesses comprise dovetail grooves.
It is a further feature of the invention that each of the first and second shim piece planar body define generally horseshoe shaped bodies.
It is still another feature of the invention that the projections comprise dovetails in opposite legs of the first shim piece horseshoe shaped body and the recesses comprise dovetail grooves in opposite legs of the second shim piece horseshoe shaped body.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a pin in each dovetail groove and a bore in each dovetail for receiving one of the pins to prevent slidable movement of the first and second shim pieces relative to one another.
There is disclosed in accordance with another aspect of the invention, a snappable shim assembly comprising a plurality of shim pieces. Each shim piece has a generally planar body and first and second spaced apart pins extending upwardly from the planar body and a plurality of bores in the planar body spaced apart similar to spacing of the first and second pins. The bores are slightly larger than the pins. The plurality of shims can be stacked together with the pins of each of the plurality of shim pieces being received in the bores of another of the plurality of shim pieces with a snap fit to maintain the plurality of shim pieces in an assembled condition.
It is a feature of the invention that the bores comprise through bores.
It is another feature of the invention that each of the planar bodies defines a generally square shaped area having the first and second pins extending upwardly at one""set of diagonally opposite corners and the bores in the planar body are at diagonally opposite corners. The bores may comprise through bores at different corners than are the pins.
It is a further feature of the invention that each of the plurality of shim pieces includes an edge notch to facilitate separation of the shim pieces.
There is disclosed in accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a snappable shim assembly comprising a plurality of shim pieces. Each shim piece has a generally planar body. One surface of the planar body has a plurality of elongated dovetails extending upwardly therefrom. Another surface of the planar body has a plurality of dovetail grooves aligned with the dovetails. The dovetail grooves are slightly larger than the dovetails. The plurality of shims can be stacked together with the dovetails of each of the plurality of shim pieces being received in the dovetail grooves of another of the plurality of shim pieces with a snap fit to maintain the plurality of shim pieces in an assembled condition.
It is a feature of the invention that each of the shim piece planar bodies defines a generally horseshoe shaped body.
It is another feature of the invention that each of the shim piece planar bodies defines a generally horseshoe shaped body and first and second dovetails and dovetail grooves are in legs of the horseshoe shaped body.
It is still another feature of the invention that third dovetails and dovetail grooves are in a cross portion of the horseshoe shaped body.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide a pin in each first and second dovetail grooves and a bore in each first and second dovetails for receiving one of the pins to prevent slidable movement of the shim pieces relative to one another.
It is still a further feature of the invention that the dovetail grooves are longer than the dovetails.
It is still yet another feature of the invention to provide a first end shim piece having a generally planar body and one surface of the planar body having a plurality of elongated dovetails extending upwardly therefrom and a second end shim piece having a plurality of dovetail grooves in one surface of the planar body. The plurality of shims can be stacked together between the first and second end shims.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawings.